Mysterious Friend
by singam
Summary: Percy is betrayed and all that but i added my OC to make it a bit different sorry spelling errors and no flames please first story and i suck at summary DISCONTINUED
1. 1 alexandria pov

Percy Is betrayed and what not but i used My own characters to make it a bit different Oh well I suck at summery's hope you read and no flames please its my first book.  
My Point of View  
chapter I  
In my opinion being a demigod and having more powers than i know really sucks.I was in the hunters camp when a monster appeared it was the no good Gration, Though no one was awake but me and i was awake because i was on guard for the hunters even if they didn't see me yet only Thalia course being me i jumped into battle without thinking...I was thinking that i forgot to tell you guys what my name was oh ya my name is Alexandria Grace but Don't tell Thalia that she doesn't know as of right my biological dad is Zeus,back to the monster as you know it is Gration and i charged it with my sword I called shadow(because it is Black) and attacked him. Gration feinted a left I blocked to my right because if you saw the way he moved his sword it was hooking right. I used my hilt to hit him in the head then I elbowed him in the nose because of the momentum i jumped up at same as the hilt by the way. Gration put a horn i didn't see then blew for the rest of the monsters to come. I thought to myself this is going to be a long long night...The monsters charged into battle as did I. The Monsters were fairly easy to kill they apparently were not as hard as I hoped for though I hope I didn't jinx it. Well apparently I just have really bad luck kind of like Percy I read the first and second series when I left.

* * *

Meanwhile Morpheus is putting a sleeping spell on the hunters so I can fight of Gration and the rest of the monsters.

* * *

Then after I defeated all the monsters another wave of monsters came a bit harder than the first because a Drakon and a few Ballistics was in the group.I pulled out a knife then charged the smaller monsters i was running i killed a few gorgons and some others...then i did a front flip onto the Drakons back, while he was moving he hit my right shoulder that started to bleed a lot then i stabbed his right eye and then put my knife in his left eye... he blew up in gold dust like all monsters do.

* * *

At camp Artemis was talking with Chiron about a new camper who been here before she thought, but at the same time couldn't place where she found Alexandria  
. Percy was teaching sword fighting lessons when he heard a screech of an owl before it flew off... He thought it was Athena watching him but he was wrong it was an actual owl who happened to fly by at that time.

* * *

The Ballistics was going to Thalia's tent so I started to run after it then it turned suddenly and bit my right thigh which i might add hurt like Hades, but i didn't dwell on that for to long because the other two Ballistics were coming i chopped the first one by side stepping then thrusting my spear into it's mouth it blew up like a pinata. The second Ballistic came toward me I charged it then did a round house kick to its face I felt the impact. Then threw a throwing knife at it(I have a variety of weapons).The throwing knife hit it's mark the mouth as I said before it blew up like a pinata. The final Ballistic knew my tricks but I had a crazy but stupid idea... I started to charge it with shadows of undead warriors I summoned then I put flames in my hand with water in my other hand. I told the Skeletons to go to the left side of the Ballistic,then I threw the fireball at the right side then I ran behind it and threw my water ball at the backside. The Ballistic was so busy with the skeleton warriors it forgot about me then it got hit from the left right and back it blew open and monster dust flew everywhere.

* * *

Artemis POV

I had a strange feeling before I went to talk with Chiron like the hunt was being attacked by something,but I thought differently because Thalia would send an IM to me before the monsters attack then again I forgot who was on guard duty i think it was Phoebe.

* * *

Alexandria's POV

I had a feeling that Artemis was wondering who was on guard duty right now.I don't know how I know as I said it was just a feeling.

* * *

Apollo also had a strange feeling because it was morning so he started his daily voyage from east to west, but saw the hunters camp really dark like it was midnight he also thought he heard a clang of metal but he didn't hear anything else so he went to Camp Half Blood...

* * *

Apollo POV  
It was morning so the awesome god of the sun started the voyage from east to west when I thought I heard a clang of metal and yelling so of course I went to check on the hunters camp I swore it looked like it was midnight I heard a scream Apollo get your sister Gration is attacking. I think it was Alexandria though i can't tell.

* * *

Alexandria POV  
I heard well heard is wrong I saw a flash and instantly saw who it was Apollo so I yelled Apollo Get your Sister now Gration is attacking.


	2. Battle and Thalia's POV

Alexandria's POV Chapter II the battle

While the monsters was charging I did an assumption that there was about 1000 monsters more or less than the battle of monsters yelled "for Kronos" or something like that I wasn't paying attention ADHD does that to you I yelled "for Artemis"!Then the monsters charged . Apparently Thalia heard the clash of metal and yelling because she woke up. I only saw she woke up because i saw her look out the tent from the corner of my eye** (not because of a camera wackos).**I told "don't get the other hunters the monsters will get you' the irony of that statement don't ya think...I told her that because every one of the hunters were more or less my friends and my fatal flaw is loyalty so i do not want them to get hurt.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I heard a war cry or something like "For Artemis " so i casually look out the Tent and saw Alex (she let's friends call her that) fighting a horde of monsters.I think she saw me because she thought to me or what ever you people call it "Do not get the other hunters" I think she looked at me sadly but i think i imagined it.I was furious and also thinking why is she risking her own life for the hunters and I...Then i saw why Gration the stupid bane of Artemis.

* * *

Alexandria's POV

I defeated all the stupid monsters...the last one on the battle field is Gration who i might add is still bleeding golden ichor from his nose and head while my shoulder is still bleeding about the same amount i can already feel my conciseness though my thoughts are wandering because all of a sudden Melody came up to mind she was a daughter of Athena who is very shy around people and liked to be in the back to the danger at hand or lets say a furious Gration.I am horrible at Archery but throwing knives not so bad ... sorry of topic again I looked sadly at Thalia seeing how she still was the only one awake which is surprising since of all the ruckus outside of the hunters tents I also waved bye also told her to get the Olympians or Apollo. I charged Gration and probably yelled my last war cry for a few days."For Olympus " Gration also yelled something that sounded oddly like "For Pillows" I was utterly confused ... then we charged at each other i flipped over his head and hit the same spot I did last time while he had a hidden dagger and stabbed my thigh . Gration said "Haha you are bleeding" while i thought to my self as arrogant as ever jerk then I did a front flip pulled his own sword from my shoulder and hit him on the head then you guys know the story thigh i got hit by was from a dagger was the same thigh i got bit by a little crown which i do not think the name goes well with don't ya think.I know Thalia is watching because I saw her gasp from the trail of blood coming from my Thigh and oops lost track off topic I was fighting Gration dun dun dun dunnnnn I saw his sword hack at me (going straight down) I thought he was going down to up so he switched up to down so of course I got hit in my right shoulder again I groaned because it hurt. Then i heard Thalia yell something inaudible because Gration was yelling yay i won i won sounds like a kinder gardener I thought.

* * *

Thalia's POV  
I was watching Alex fighting Gration then my mind was wandering because I saw the trail of blood coming or following her around like it was a puppy dog on a I gasped and I am pretty sure she heard because she turned at me then waved again.

* * *

Artemis POV  
I heard something inaudible because all of a sudden I thought I heard Thalia say something so I stopped everything I did and said "what repeat again please"Thalia was mumbling something like " lady Artemis Alexandria is hurt protecting camp Gration waves of monster".At the same time Apollo said "little sister why did you tell your hunters to use exploding arrows on me if i dont get out of your camp" he whined I said "I am not your LITTLE SISTER! but I didn't say anything like that to any of my hunters". Apollo tried talking again "Bu-" he was cut off by me "who yelled at you" I said. He replied "I think it was Alexandria""You do know that she isn't a hunter right? And she can't shoot an arrow for her life"

* * *

Apollo Pov ( right before the talk)  
this is a haiku a horrible at that the author is horrible at poem.  
My little sister  
is not at camp  
Thalia is asleep  
**sorry i am horrible at poems or haikus**

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
I was getting tired because of Gration attacking me at non stop.I knew that Apollo and Artemis would be here soon because Thalia sent and IM or sent a message through her brain not sure.I hit Gration in the heart by jumping a bit a yelling ouch ,but i hit him and he hit the same shoulder. At the same time Apollo or Artemis shot at him and he blew up like a grenade being before anyone saw me I climbed the Hades out of there (on the tree), I knew it was rude but I didn't want to anger anyone.

* * *

Thalia's POV

I was watching Alex kill Gration when Artemis and Apollo came in She disappeared like she was never here. I guess it's cause she is never good around people but the trail of blood said other wise it stopped near a tree then it disappeared like she shadow traveled out of here.

* * *

Artemis POV  
I saw Thalia look around like she was looking for someone,so I yelled "hey Thalia who are you looking for?"She replied " Alexandria"! I thought she was here oh well apparently I was wrong then again didn't Apollo say She yelled at him to get out of the the trail of blood says that there was someone bleeding heavily and it looked like it disappeared near a tree.

* * *

Back to Alexandria's POV  
As i was climbing the tree I was thinking that Apollo or Artemis would find me but noooo it was a hunter i think her name was Fishy oh wait Phoebe sorry she yelled "Come out of the tree now or I will shoot you down" just as some blood trickled down from my thigh onto the ground a few centimeters from her.I said "Please don't get any one i don't want to anger them"..

* * *

Phoebe's POV  
I saw blood near a tree so I looked up and saw a girl about my age looking down right scared as if someone might come so I yelled "Come out of the tree now or I will shoot you down"She replied Please don't get anyone I don't want to anger them". I said fine but come down my eyes softened a bit.I promise not to get anyone she looked nervous but she did come the kid introduced herself i did a quick double take she looked horrible her clothes were slashed up and she was bleeding a lot from her shoulder and thigh. I asked "what happened" she looked nervous like she might be turned into a jackalope or something "I was in your camp because Thalia was there and invited me in I was also taking a watch when G-Gration came and attacked me he brought three waves of monsters I fought them all but I got ummm hit a few times by a nevermind and also hit by Gration on the shoulder and thigh Which was the second time I got hit of the monsters was a Drakon and Ballistic Oh don't worry i didn't get bit"She must of saw my worry."Thanks Phoebe but i have to leave now Thalia might kill me because she saw most of the thing but not the fist part the three waves"Kid said. I said "bye and what's your name kid"? She replied "Alexandria but call me Alex" over her other hunters and the Two Olympians came just as she left.

* * *

Thalia POV  
I was looking around for Alex but i couldn't seem to find her... I heard some voices which was defiantly Alex and Phoebe? I heard the last part of the sentence because Alex yelled "Thanks Phoebe and Bye by the way please don't tell Thalia she might kill me i don't want to anger her more". Phoebe asked her name and yelled "bye promise" Alex replied "Alexandria but call me Alex" over her shoulder


	3. I go to camp

Thalia's POV  
"There is a riot in camp Thalia"Artemis said looking at Thalia who was crying because her friend can't be found and is probably dead by questioned her friends sanity because of what she did fight Gration by still didn't understand why she battled the monsters by herself. Though Alex made sure that Thalia didn't know her fatal flaw is loyalty.I watched as my friend fought a lot of monsters thinking why in the end did Alex wave,grimaced then look away thought to her contact Olympus or Apollo.

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
They found me about passed out in the middle of a forest"get me something to give her she is as pale as a ghost and skinnier than a rabid dog"someone out here yelled he also called Apollo since it was morning as of right now.I passed out after getting something weird in my mouth though I did swallow it. Next thing i know is being put on a stretcher going to the infirmary with a yelling Apollo " Get Ambrosia and Nectar"! I passed out I woke up I did hear a few weird things like who was she or What the Hades.

* * *

Percy's POV  
I was watching someone being put on a stretcher while more blood came from her shoulder or thigh I yelling Get ambrosia and nectar I think she woke up because she looked at me coldly, but I must of imagined sons/daughters of Apollo thought of putting her on the bed but decided against it seeing how much worst her wounds are.I think that I felt a feeling since one of my friends from elementary, but i can't remember her name...I wasn't paying attention when she was looking around like she wanted to murder me.I was watching Annabeth beat some kids with her dagger in the arena not knowing what she was thinking.

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
I was looking around wildly because Perseus Jackson was if Coral Breath doesn't remember 's not his fault that his step dad killed my mom.I shuddered because I thought about that one memory which kept coming back...Flashback...I was ten playing at the park when i heard a thud and a kid crying he looked about the same age as Thalia 7 or step dad threw a rock at him and hit the kid in the arm which started to bleed.I didn't know the kid but i hate bullies.I saw a male which was his step dad and he smelled like moldy cheese so i went to the kid(knowing he was a demigod)and gave him a little piece of ambrosia and gave a little sip of ambrosia to kid I found out was named Perseus Jackson said"call me percy" at the same time i said "Alexandria call me Alex".The reason he is the last person I wanted to see is because of his step dad he killed my mom by pull...never mind i hope you get the idea.

* * *

Artemis POV  
I felt like I am not trust worthy to Alexandria because she is not telling me things (Thalia does not know about her either).Her voice made me feel untrustworthy of things she didn't say because when she was looking around the room her gaze went to Perseus she had a few emotions cross her face I didn't know what they were I guess they were anger,sadness and something else.I wonder why I'll ask her later.I went up to my commander and asked Thalia seeing how she knew Alexandria longer than I did she said"i don't know she never brought up the past with me.

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
I know that Artemis saw me look around and when I looked at Perseus I looked at him with the anger,sadness,and pity? oh well. She was going to ask Thalia though the same emotions came over me but pity is betrayal.I know that i shouldn't feel this way especially at the leader of the hunters oh well my emotions will come back sooner or later hopefully later.

* * *

Melody's POV (daughter of Athena best friends with Alex)  
I was in camp when they brought Alexandria in she was pale and barely breathing I was furious at who did this but I know she woke up a few times and looked at Percy with a real cold stare. I know why from what his step dad did to her mom I sighed this was going to be a long the day will be fun when they see how much power she has I am kinda like the Augur but I don't use teddy bears like Octavian I muttered to no one in particular "she will have a dream about many different gods"woah that didn't sound like me oh well I am going to see if my best friend is alright.

* * *

Annabeth's POV  
I saw the stretcher actually everyone in camp did though I wonder where my step sister went I I saw the girl look up like a mummy and look at Percy,I  
saw the girl with a variety of expressions one I could find is anger.I saw my new step sister walk up to her and hug her I didn't know they knew each Melody ask a question apparently about the hunters she said no it was ... I couldn't hear the rest because Apollo said "Ambrosia and Nectar now"!

* * *

Alexandria POV  
I heard Annabeth's thoughts though I have no idea how I did. She said something like I saw her expressions or something like that but I got to talk to my Best friend.I was thirsty so I muttered Maw.I got cold water.I feinted again and felt my Ba leave so I took an unplanned trip to the Egyptian gods and a British girl and American male.I didn't know at first what a Ba was so I asked and also scaring the Hades out of them I laughed.I introduce myself "Hi I am Alexandria but you can call me Alex and who are you I know you are Egyptian so don't bother with how are you here and what not".They laughed now after they found out that she already knew. I asked "what do you mean I already knew? and who the Hades are you? The american male said Carter Kane Former Host of Horus Pharaoh of the Kane Former host of ,, British female said "Sadie Kane Former host of Isis".I thought to myself ok then the Egyptians aren't supposed to be here well neither are the Greek and roman demigods so why not.

* * *

Thalia's POV  
I went to the infirmary to check on Alex,but someone beat me to looked like a daughter of Athena though she is new here so i haven't got to meet her asked Why are you doing here and Hi my name is Melody Daughter of Athena and first friend of Alex since you were turned into a pine tree by Zeus.I thought first friend of Alex when I was turned into a pine tree? "she didn't have friends before?" I asked it was on my nerves "Oh ya my name is Thalia Grace".Melody was about to answer when Alex Mumbled something i could kinda of understand it "Hi my Name is Alexandria but you can call me Alex..."we didn't get to hear because of the conch horn signaling lunch I also heard my stomach growl so did Melody's we both laughed.


	4. I get told a story

Alexandria's POV  
After my dream I had Another,but this time it was Horus,Isis, ...Isis said "I am going to bless you as well as you are going to be my host"I yelled Maw for Sadie and Carter water flashed into cups and Fah they stopped chocking but i felt like i was dead said"

* * *

Thalia's POV  
Then I think she saw Artemis with Percy so I asked if I could go say Hi to them" ya why not I am going back to reading"Melody said.

* * *

Alexandria POV  
I saw Percy today sadly I used my glare taught by Lupa at him he backed up I inwardly chuckled Then the emotions came again Sadness,Anger,pity, guilt, and betrayal Percy,Thalia, and Artemis saw but Didn't say anything Percy left and I Heard Artemis asked Thalia if she knew why she saw the emotions on my face Thalia said she didn't know .The same feeling's for Percy came up for Artemis, though I don't know why.I started to run off because if I didn't let's a few cabins would be destroyed...I went to the creek.

* * *

Thalia's POV  
I looked over my shoulder to see Alex run off Hades knows stopped me and asked if I knew where she went.I said "no"so I went to go find her.I was walking when I heard a growl near Zeus fist I pulled out my spear and Aegis.I also saw the Hell hound that growled at someone who was sobbing and saying "why does everyone in my stupid miserable life forgot or doesn't remember me first Jason then Thalia,mom, and Percy".I thought that how does she know Jason? Anyway the Hell hound jumped over the bush and my attacked the person sobbing apparently she heard because her sword came out the exact same time it jumped so it impaled itself on the sword.I went over to touch her shoulder and ask if she was pulled a dagger out then saw me I think.

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
I was sobbing because of my life while saying "Why does everyone in my stupid miserable life doesn't remember me or forgot"..I heard a growl then a gasp I pulled out of my sword and put the sword upward since it jumped over a bush it impaled itself with my sword.I saw someone out the corner of my eyes and she touched my shoulder and asked if I was okay I got startled because I didn't see who was so I pulled out my knife,then I saw it was Thalia and answered her question"ya i'm f-fine"she must of heard my hesitation because she asked if I could tell her my story I said yes.I started"when I was born Zeus visited a few day's a week like a Monday Wednesday and Friday then he stopped coming mom started to drink,then (I am using the Greek names of the gods because they don't know about Roman and Egyptian)Zeus came back and had another girl with my mom she got better,but when my little sister started to talk they got into arguments a lot so mom started to drink a lot heavier then Zeus came back and had a boy with her..We went to a house in California I can't remember the name of the house,but Mom told my little sister and I go get the picnic basket so we went to get the picnic basket when we got back my little brother was gone he was two years old..My little sister got into more arguments with my mom until she ran off she was about seven -ten years old and Mom was drinking heavier dosage's of day when I was watching mom at the park because she was wobbling there I saw the same male who I figured out was Percy's step dad who was also drinking and he went to my mom and put a gun to her head and pulled the is my story and if you are wondering why I didn't say any names you would know who they were and it brings painful memories,but I did learn a few days ago both of my siblings are alive and at two different camps".

* * *

Thalia's POV  
I was listening to Alexandria's story and compared it to mine it was very similar to mine other than she was the older sibling and Gabe Ugliano shot her mom.I also wonder who the siblings are.I heard a branch crack or pop because I saw a knife whiz pass my head and hit the tree next to the person it was the Hades.

* * *

Melody's POV  
I was listening to Alex's story even if I already know the names and places of everything that she said.I stepped on a branch they must of heard it because a knife hit the tree I was behind.I yelled to them "Hi I'm Melody and I am innocent"with my hands over my head and started to walk toward chuckling at Alexandria and Thalia at the way they were staring at me.

* * *

Alexandria's POV  
I threw a knife at the tree who I found out Melody was hiding behind it she yelled Hi I'm Melody and I am innocent" with her hands behind her head and started to chuckle then Thalia and I started to join in it was hysterical.


	5. few people at camp sings,The unknown

At camp  
Apollo said"How bout a camp sing off whoever wins the first round is stuck to the stage " he pulled two sticks "Alexandria and Percy come up please" They were getting pushed onto stage because neither wanted to sing but when they got on they huddled and picked the haunting by Kamelot  
bold is Percy Italic is Alexandria,and bold and italic is both  
**merely the sound of your voice made me that that you were her  
just like the river disturbs my inner piece once I could find a trace of her beloved soul  
once I believed she was all then she smothered my beliefs  
one cold winters night I may follow her voice to the river leave  
leave me for now and forever leave while you can  
somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
like the wind sweeps the earth  
****somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend you've fallen deep  
**I was a liar in every debate I ruled the forces that fueled your hate  
_when the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end  
_and quietly I'll go to sleep  
instrumental  
**how could that first time recur when memories linger  
****on and on what made me think you were her  
****Helena is dead to all dead to all  
****nothing can bring her to life don't pretend that i'll be loving you  
****once I believed she was gone I corrupted from within  
****leave leave me for now and forever leave while you can  
_somewhere in time I will find you and haunt you again  
_like the wind sweeps the earth  
_somewhere in time when no virtues are left to_ defend  
you've fallen deep  
****I was a liar in every debate I ruled the forces that fueled your hate  
_when the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end  
_**** quietly now go to sleep  
follow me into the light **

_like ice on a lake of tears i'll take you through_

**or leave me tonight  
_like fades in I've gone to far to become anew  
_I've gone to far to become all anew  
_with someone like_** _**you**_**  
**instrumentals  
**_somewhere in time I 'll find you and love you again_**

like the wind sweeps the earth  
_somewhere in time when no virtues are left to defend  
_you've fallen deep  
**I was a liar in every debate I ruled the forces that fueled your hate  
_when the cold in my heart leaves it comes to an end  
_quietly i'll go to sleep sleep.  
**

* * *

camp  
We were all cheering and thinking they can sing so they are stuck on stage.

* * *

Apollo's POV  
I didn't know they could sing well they are stuck now while I pulled a name it was Thalia.

* * *

Thalia's POV  
I was called up on stage with my step sister and Percy..So we huddled and picked numb from Linkin Park

* * *

**bold is Percy,**_italic is Alexandria,_normal is Thalia,**_Bold and Italic is everyone.  
_I am tired of being what you want me to be  
****feeling so faithless lost under a surface  
****don't**** know what your expecting of me  
****put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**

_caught in the undertow _just caught in the undertow  
**every step that I take is another mistake to you  
**_caught in the undertow_ just caught in the undertow  
_**I've become so numb,I can't feel you there  
**_**_become so tired so much more aware  
_**_**I'm becoming this all I want to do  
**_**_Is be more like me and be less like you  
_can't you see that your smothering me  
****holding to tightly afraid to loose control  
****cause everything that you thought I would be  
****has fallen apart right in front of you  
**_caught in the undertow just caught in a undertow  
_**every step that I take is another mistake to** you  
_caught in the undertow _just caught in the undertow  
**and every second that I waste is much more than I can **_Take  
_**_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
_**_**become so much more aware  
**_**_I'm_****_ becoming this all I want to_ do  
**Is be more like me and be less like you  
_and I know I may end up failing to  
_**but I know you were just like me with someone disappointed  
_In you  
_****_I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
_****_become so much more_ aware  
**_**I'm becoming this all I want to**_** do****  
**Is be more like me and be less like you  
_**I've become so numb  
**_I can't feel you there  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
_

* * *

camp  
Everyone is cheering more,more so on.

* * *

Singers POV  
"One more song then we are taking a break also Lady Artemis take Thalia's place please".

* * *

Apollo POV  
I said "Artemis come up Thalia get down please.

* * *

The song after a few different decisions is 21 guns Thalia would love this song

* * *

Bold Percy,Italic Alexandria,normal Artemis,Bold and Italic All  
**Do you know what's worth fighting** for  
When** it's not worth dying for Does it take your breath away**  
And you feel yourself suffocating  
_Does the pain weigh out the pride and you look for a place to hide  
_did someone break your heart inside _**Your in ruins  
**__**One**_ _**21**__Guns _**_Lay _****_down your arms give up the_**_ fight__  
__**One 21**__Guns **Throw up your arms into the**_** sky****  
**You and I when your at the end of the road and you lost all sense of control  
**And your thoughts have taken their toll  
****when your mind breaks the spirit of your soul  
**_your faith walks on broken glass_ and the hangover doesn't pass  
_Nothings ever built to last **your in ruins  
**__**One 21 **Guns **lay down your arms give up the fight  
**__**One 21** __Guns** throw up your arms into the**_** sky****  
**You and I _Did you try to live on your own when you burned down the house and_ home  
Did you stand to close to the fire like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone  
Instrumental  
**When it's time to live and let die and you can't get another try**

Something inside this heart has died _**your in ruins  
**__**One 21** Guns **lay down your arms give up the fight  
**__**One 21 **Guns **Throw up your arms into the sky**_  
_**One 21 **Guns **lay down your arms give up the fight  
**__**One 21 **Guns **throw up your arms into the**_** sky**You and I


	6. A hide out and A new brother

Percy's POV  
I was following Alexandria seeing if she knew me from somewhere,but I think Annabeth saw me because she yelled "Hey Percy lunch is here""alright be right there"I replied just as the conch horn blew.I ran toward the Poseidon table and sat down when the nymphs brought in the food I looked at Annabeth and waved.I also didn't see Alexandria anywhere so she must be in the Hermes my wish last year said that they claim there children by the age of 13 and she looked like she was 15 or 16.  
After I sacrificed some of my food to Poseidon I went over to Annabeth and sat next to her.I told her "Hey Annabeth" she jumped out of her seat so fast like she thought I was a spider I hope not.I was laughing hysterically because of that and out of nowhere Melody said "laughing at other people isn't nice you know"while scaring me.I told her "scarring me isn't nice oh and where is your friend?"She replied"I have no idea where do you think she is and why are you asking me ask your girlfriend"I said Fine if you don't like me"" I do like you as a friend but some of 'my friends' memory have a bad thing with you in it"Melody said just as I turned from her to my wonderful girlfriend who heard our entire asked "what was that about?" I have no idea "I replied "I think it was about Melody's only friend whom she trusts enough to tell her Alexandria's life story wonder why".Then a light bulb appeared over Annabeth's head "lets go ask her then I think Thalia knows some of it because she went to go have a nice little talk with her after she ran off from you and Artemis".While we were walking I heard Melody try to get us but we didn't pay any attention though I did hear "don't ask her that she will go back where she came from which is not a very good place might I add".We went to Thalia to ask if she saw Alexandria she didn't so we wondered around till we found her on Zeus fist just as a light appeared over her head she was claimed by we that is Thalia,Annabeth and I went to go tell Chiron but it seems he already knew..He told us "go get Alexandria then ask if she knows anything about the other camp or anything about her dad or."What's the other option Chiron"?He told us to forget it and get her if you can't find her check with the people she mostly hangs out with".So we started to go look for her and we saw her in the same place but she told us "I won't go tell Chiron what I know about the other camp ask Nico and Thalia Jason is over there"We huddled and picked someone other than Thalia to attempt to get her story out of her seeing how Thalia wanted to go get Chiron and tell him so they picked me while we where huddling unknowingly to us she left to go hide in a little cavern in the ocean that she found before she got claimed not even Percy knew about know they that is Annabeth and I Thalia ran off to tell Chiron are now wandering around couldn't find her around camp.

* * *

No ones POV  
While camp was having a search party to look for the daughter of Zeus Melody found her and was confronting her about Percy it was already midnight so no one can search for her and Artemis was doing her daily rounds of the moon wondering why does Alexandria seem familiar to camp is sleeping wondering where she is or Aphrodite cabin is wondering what will I where tomorrow unknowing a new son of Poseidon is going to come tomorrow and he is a stuck up pompous brat who think he can do anything.

* * *

Camp  
It was six A:M and Alexandria and Melody is still up talking about what would happen if Percy is going to ask Alexandria if said I knew all about the romans and Egyptians when she got tired she said Maw for water and brought out a few cups for Melody and camp is going on the search party when a conch horn blew for breakfast so they said goodbye and see you in a few or bring me some food I am going to stay in here for a few is quite comfortable in here also can you get me some linen in case my Ba decides to go somewhere or a Egyptian monster comes.

* * *

Percy's POV  
We are still looking for Alexandria when Melody was sneaking food and linen clothes for somebody so I decided to follow when she turned unexpectedly to left then to the right without me knowing to get to the little cavern Alexandria been staying in and brought her the things she asked I was on top of them what the heck so I ran and told Chiron I found Alexandria and Melody been helping her then the conch horn blew signalling a god came by it was Poseidon with a kid who looked about 15 and I thought why is Poseidon with him while the new kid brought out his weapon which kind of looked like a mini trident and stabbed the hell hound and then he tripped but while doing so he killed the other monster that was following them and then he had the nerve to boast "I killed a few monsters see that dad and I did so without any training" I thought to myself I have a brother who probably has a fatal flaw of pride or something like that defiantly not the camp everyone except my friends and of course Alexandria and Melody who weren't here went to him like a bunch of sheep and yelling you are way better than Percy or you have way more muscles or something like that and the worst part of that is Annabeth was in that flock yelling at I went to my little cave in a tiny nick in the hill and hid I felt abandoned from my girlfriend but I still have a few of my friends Travis and Conner Stoll,Clarrise I think Melody and Katie Gardener and of course I went on as if everything was okay but I went to sleep in my little cave.

* * *

No ones POV  
Unknowingly to Percy Alexandria was feeling the same way but in a different way No one surprisingly found her yet other than Melody and she didn't tell anyone yet but Percy already found her little hiding spot without her one by one all of his friends are leaving Travis and Conner because Percy apparently rotted them out by telling Chiron that they pulled a prank on the big house with spray paint and eggs then Clarrise because he beat her in a fight with his water powers and told Chiron that Percy broke into the Ares cabin and stole all there weapons so Chiron went to Percy's cabin and found all of them hidden under his bunk then Katie because he told her that he destroyed all there plants outside in the strawberry field and he apparently was there to see that happen and last of all Grover he told him that he was the worst satyr in the world and he should get a new friend.

* * *

**Next chapter is what they do when they found out and Melody is not in there because they aren't very good friends**


	7. The betrayed

Percy POV  
One by one all my friends are leaving me because of that stuck up idiotic brat called Erik Mathews know I know why Artemis thinks all males other than a very few of them are very greedy,very prideful,liars,and do I have to go on.I was thinking when I stopped by the camps fire and Hestia popped out of no where and asked "Why are you sad young hero"I was surprised so I jumped up.I saw it was Hestia so I bowed and said "everyone is leaving me for that stuck up idiotic liar the only ones who didn't was Melody,Alexandria I think,and Thalia who is trying to make his life horrible without Chiron knowing".Hestia said "would you like to become my champion"?I was shocked not literary but figurative,but I replied "yes"so Hestia said "close your eyes and count to three then hope that Aphrodite is not here because your eyes will be pits of fire after go and practice your flame powers hopefully at the reason is everyone is watching that so called brother of yours snog the daughter of Athena in the arena and if all seems lost Melody and Alexandria will come by and bring you to Olympus because everyone seems to forget about them constantly".So I went to the beach and started to make a little piece of fire on my fingers then I made it grow till I can't hold it any longer which was about 2 more inches till I got tired..I kept doing this till the dinner conch horn blew and again everyone was on the Poseidon trying to watch him snog ..Annabeth what the Hades guess I'll go to my little niche in the hill but apparently Melody and Alexandria is going to their secret hide out in the cavern Alexandria found though they did ask if I want to come because it is near the I started to follow when the did that turn left then right quickly but I quickly found my way when they went underwater for a few seconds then came back up to their little cavern and I was shocked yet again it was beautiful with shiny limestone and other jewels around the top of the cave it also had four beds one was well used but not from this time period it looks like it wasn't found till I told them "wow when did you find this and this place is magnificent".Alexandria answered "I found it when I was running from you and Artemis but I kept it to myself because mobs of campers would probably come" without looking at me but Melody must of seen my confusion because she said "your step dad did something to her mom"I thought what did he Melody asked if she could tell Alexandria's story without names..Alexandria replied "I guess but please don't put a certain hunters name"she replied but Melody decided "what if he swore on the river Styx that he wont tell a certain hunter and camp"? Then Alexandria fine but Percy do you swear on river Styx that you won't say this in front of the respected names in the story or camp"I told her " I swear on the river Styx that I won't tell anyone about your Alexandria started to tell it.** time skip since the story is in chapter four. **After I heard Alexandria's story no wonder she gave me a look when she got here but I wonder why she won't tell Thalia she said "I am not telling Thalia because if she got hurt I wouldn't forgive myself my fatal flaw is the same as yours and I already know about the roman camp because I read about it see the books over there in the corner"?Alexandria that makes much more sense on how she already knew about Jason and my memory loss and what happens when me and Annabeth goes to the underworld.I told them "so that's why you already knew about camp"they both replied "yup" while popping the p and "now are we all friends since I know your story and do you forgive me for what my step dad did to you"?Alexandria said "ya for both of your questions want to go to Olympus and I am a bit hungry since Melody and I haven't ate for two days and a half".I thought to my Patron can I summon food? Hestia answered yes but what for? I found out why Alexandria hated me when she first got into camp but she just told me why and Melody and Alexandria didn't eat for two days and a half I thought back to my patron she then replied just think of what food you want as long as it is not to fancy and it will appear in front of you on a plate if its not like pizza or toast I thought thank you lady Hestia. After my little mind talk I asked Melody and Alexandria what do you want to eat they said "anything but seafood" but I think they saw my confusion because Alexandria said "Do you want us to eat your people of the sea"? Then Melody said "I am allergic to some of the seafood" so I thought pizza and then I clapped my hands pizza appeared in front of them and me of course who would pass up we were eating Poseidon at dinner said"now I make you and immortal guardian of the camp and Triton".Also Melody said"I think someone is looking for us I can hear her call our names I did distantly heard "Percy,Melody,Alexandria are you here it's Thalia"We made a quick decision to get her so I went above and told Thalia she was on the beach to "follow me and don't tell the other campers"when we went under she got scared but it was only for a few seconds and when we popped up Melody and Alexandria was watching above our heads I didn't know why but they said "when its night time and Artemis is in the moon chariot the gems sparkle and they look pretty"So I looked back and she was right even Thalia agree.I asked the group I was in currently is "all lost because we can go to Olympus and ask them something" well Melody and Alexandria nodded at each other and they said "ya"Thalia said "I have a hunt to go on tomorrow"I said "okay but you might not see any of us for a while"with a crest fallen face though "I do think Artemis is going to be there because it's the official counsel meeting or some thing like that" Thalia replied"Okay then are we all going to sleep in here because how are we going to fit"? Alexandria got up and started to look around before she pulled something another room with a few beds came into view " Percy can sleep in here while we sleep out here or do you want it to be opposite"?I could tell she was nervous because it was her first time talking to her sister in many many said opposite because I am a hunter and I don't like the ocean cause of the stupid rivalry with our parents right Kelp for brains"?I said"ya and good night see you guys in the morning".We went to bed and then we went to we woke up Thalia said it was about eleven o five so we started to get ready and then we went around the camps border so we were not seen then started to walk toward the empire state building also Alexandria stayed back a bit and told me "your eyes are becoming a green red again"So I put my eyes back to their regular color the sea we got to the person who does the elevator I told my "little group that I'll get the key card"I walked up to the guy and said"I need the key card to the sixth hundredth floor"He said " no such thing kid now get moving"I told him "do you want to get burned because I can burn you to the underworld" Again he said"your a son of Poseidon you can't burn things"just as Thalia and Alexandria sent a blue lightning bolt at the guy and then they laughed.I put my hand on fire and showed it to the guy then as quick as a lightning bolt he gave me the the ride to Olympus the siblings even if one didn't know it stood as far as way as they could while the elevator was playing Moonlight by Kamelot.  
I have never craved the system's sympathy  
I get restless over pity smiles  
Some precaution wouldn't harm my history  
Then the elevator ride stopped while melody and Alexandria saying that "I liked that song"I thought she is like Thalia even if Thalia doesn't know we started to go on the walk to get to the main doors of Olympus Thalia and Alexandria where freaking out cause of the heights but Melody told me Alexandria "doesn't like heights because of what your step dad did to her he put her on top of a spiral stair case grabbed her by the neck and hung her over for half an hour but at least she can help Thalia over like she is doing right now making sure Thalia has her eyes closed and Alexandria is kind of pulling her along with her".We made it to Olympus but Thalia ran ahead to the solid ground so we that is Melody,Alexandria,and I huddled and said are we asking if one of the gods can send us to the underworld"?We said at the same time then we all laughed. So when we went inside Olympus the gods were arguing like always which makes our wish a lot yelled simultaneously "Hello we that is Melody,Alexandria, and I have a wish our uncles will like"!The gods stopped arguing and looked at us Thalia was at the base of Artemis throne while Hestia was trying to get us out of what we are going to started "We have something our uncles well Alexandria's and I and melody's step dad which is Zeus "then we stopped because Zeus was grumbling about something I have no idea what he said


	8. The wish of the three

Percy POV  
After Zeus stopped grumbling he asked"well what is it"?We then stated two simple words "kill us"Then everyone started yelling especially Zeus,Poseidon,and Athena. Actually Thalia is wondering why so is Artemis,and looked sad they weren't yelling as of right now.I was saying "everyone in camp left us because of that brat of Poseidon named Erik Mathews".Alexandria said "I just don't want to be in camp I have nothing to do there" and Melody said "same as Alexandria but I just don't like how everyone follows the apparent leader who killed something without training that had Poseidon at his side".Poseidon said "I had another son"?That's when my eyes and hand got poisonous green and my hands got on was shocked other than Alexandria and Melody which I threw them a lollipop and I threw one at Thalia as well while I was eating gods were in shock not cause of the lightning surrounding Alexandria or that that was blue like Thalia's but cause of the food then of course Apollo and Hermes were screaming I want one I want one so I threw them the Huge lollipops that came out of no first to get over their shock was Poseidon "How and Why do you have Fire powers son"?I yelled back at him"I am not your Son"just as poisonous green came over my eyes once again then Artemis jumped down from her throne and tried to get me under control but she was burned and quickly went back to her seat when Alexandria tried she didn't get burned she yelled in my ear "get the stupid hang of your emotions"!I said "sorry lady Artemis" and "Thank you Alexandria though why did you not get burned"?She said "I have no idea"Hephaestus said "I have something to do with that I blessed her in the fire department of mine"An wary silence went over the gods then Zeus said"What the Hades Hephaestus she is my daughter and her s-Alexandria clamped a hand over his mouth and spoke quietly but in a dangerous tone "Do not go Around spreading my secrets as well as moms"Everyone was shocked no one ever did that to the king of the gods he said "fine but I will tell Thalia one way or another or better yet I will ask Nico to where you where before camp shall I"I said "do not bring my friend into this she has nothing to do with Nico or the other camp"Alexandria said "I kind of do sorry guys I was in the roman camp before this for 10 or 11 years see my arm it has an eagle with 10 lines then I ran away from there because Jason said I kick you out for associating with the Greeks he is the Praetor and Nico comes and go from that camp".Everyone was shocked yet again for the third time today then Thalia and Alexandria started to laugh because of that then I joined in so did Melody then the gods started to join in but I told them "anyway will you do our wish"?They said "you want something to do"?We said "yes"Then we watched as Artemis's face went to red in anger then she sighed "fine but he better not hit on any of my hunters".I asked"what do you mean"this time Zeus answered "Artemis has agreed for you three to be the guardians of the hunt but first you have to swear on the Styx that you won't leave on purpose"I told him "hold on" then we huddled again I said want to vote on chaos to see what happens"?they said "why not it's not like he will actually come or if he does he could blast us to pieces and do our wish"then we turned back and said "we swear on the River Styx and Chaos that we will be guardians of the hunt and protect Artemis with our lives".Then they started to yell I heard Poseidon that "you shouldn't of swore on Ch-"a flash of light came into the room and poof Chaos was here while the gods were bowing a hand forced me down without anyone said "Lord Chaos what are you doing here"?He replied to "see who swore on my name"we gulped and said "we did sir"he said "good you know that my name is impossible to break and if you do there is worse punishments than the Styx"? We replied "yes and we plan to fulfill that requirement" then he said I will bless each one of you with a different come up you will get the skills of a skilled come up you will get the skills of a skilled will get a more powerful all of you will be Immortal unless you fall in combat yes"?We answered "yes that is agreed on".Then Hestia said "I give you my full blessing it will rival your water powers".Poseidon said the same.

* * *

Artemis POV  
After I agreed and they swore on Chaos name I was surprised that Chaos let them live I think that they are the first who ever swore on his name and lived.

* * *

Percy's POV  
We were walking toward's Artemis to ask "what do we do and where is your camp"? Well when I went up to her to ask she said "a forest in New York hope you find it".After she said that she flashed out to her Chaos spoke in our mind you can turn into any animal you want to get decided wolf because that is Artemis's favorite animal other than Jackolope. I told them afterwords we turned into wolves that was very painful and Artemis is near the park in Manhattan so we started to run like we were free when we got there Thalia was already there how I have no idea then Artemis started to talk because Thalia said (she forgot the encounter because she was teleported away when Chaos came) "You look sad milady what happened with Alexandria,Melody, and Percy "?Artemis then sighed and said "We are getting three guardians of the hunt as much as I hate it Zeus said that and we can't change his mind two of the guardians are female though and one of them has a secret that my roman form knows but the male is your friend Thalia".Then she was bombarded with questions who is it or when do they said " I left them at Olympus and told them nothing about our location other than it was in New York"When we walked out in wolf form and said in the mind of every hunter and said please look away three people are about to come they all looked away as did with a painful change we were there and asked who was going to loose us"?with a grin on our said "really how did you find us so fast"?I told her I have a internal detection as does the other guardians right guys"?The two females replied with a "ya and we turned into a wolf to get here so fast"Artemis told us "put your hoods down you can keep them up if a camper is around but you will be doing free labor for us right"She ordered I told her "fine but you ruin the surprise and hi pine cone face" as they put there hoods down it was Alexandria Melody and they were looking at us we were chuckling at their faces.


	9. The conversation mostly in Thalia's POV

Thalia's POV  
I was looking at my step sister (She doesn't know that she was her actual sister) and I was wondering why was she a guardian of the hunt same as Melody and Percy Artemis said" That Percy will tell you soon I hope,Melody and Alexandria I have no idea but I guess from what they told me that they didn't like the new boy at camp either that or they didn't like being there".I thought to myself does this have any thing to do with me being turned into a pine tree because from what Melody said that Alexandria didn't have any friends when I was turned into a pine tree and I don't remember her from before I was turned into a pine tree then again I wasn't even at camp when the monsters attacked though what does Alexandria have anything to do with it? I went to turn around but Melody said "don't Artemis doesn't know Alexandria's past but I do,though she she did tell me to swear on the river Styx not to reveal to much to she said as long as I don't tell her siblings names or places she told me I could tell you".I asked "why can't you tell me names and what not also why doesn't she have any friends at camp when I was turned into a tree"?Melody sighed and said"one she knows more about you than anyone else two she felt like she didn't protect you when you were a few years old like her mom told her to because she knew about your predicament" she said really fast afterwords I wonder why "also she told me to tell you her fatal flaw which is loyalty that is why sometimes you see her look at you with a bit of resentment and sadness".Again I wonder why but when I tried to voice it Melody already Melody left I went to go find Percy who was currently doing our laundry and I smirked.I snuck up behind him and yelled "boo"he jumped so fast when he saw it was me like he knew Alexandria's past though I'm pretty sure that he does it's like he knows everyone's he said"sorry Thals umm got scared for a moment.."I said "kay but do you know Alexandria's past"?he said "uhm yeah but I swore on the river Styx not to tell anyone".I think he saw my face because he said "sorry again but Alexandria's past is like yours and her mom told her to take care of you without you knowing of course"I saw his face it was sad so I didn't ask anymore questions.

* * *

Artemis POV  
After Thalia talked to me I heard Melody's and Thalia's then Percy's and Thalia's conversation they sounded alike but Melody is right I do not know Alexandria's I decided to go look for her she was near the lake talking to a god and I knew that because of his voice he said"Alexandria Grace you have to tell Thalia"I saw her flinch when he said Grace because she moved a bit and saw tears cascading down her face then the male said "goodbye and give this to Thalia"just as he tossed her another bracelet Alexandria took a shaky breathe to calm herself down after she did that she ran off.I decided to follow and ask her who the male was and why was her last name Grace.I found her near a creek talking to some people who sounded British they said "Bloody ell mate you have a family yet you won't tell them why"?She told them because Sadie and Carter if I told her she wouldn't believe me and Jason already told me that he doesn't remember the past".After there conversation was over I decided to pop out of my hiding place.

* * *

**ooo cliff hanger.I will try to update every week mostly on weekends because school is starting again so see you next time.**


	10. The Egyptian battle of test from a god

Alexandria's POV  
After my little talk with the Egyptians Thalia popped out of no where I figured the bushes.  
She scared the Hades out of me I sighed I thought to myself  
Should I tell her  
Should I not  
Should I tell her  
My decision was I am going to tell her then I am going to leave for a bit Melody and Percy got things here right?  
I told Thalia "I am going to tell the life story with names/places" to tell you she was shocked figuratively would be an understatement.

I started with"when I was born Zeus visited a few day's a week like a Monday Wednesday and Friday then he stopped coming mom started to drink,then Zeus came back and you with my mom she got better,but when my little sister started to talk they got into arguments a lot so mom started to drink a lot heavier then Zeus/Jupiter came back and had Jason..We went to the wolf house in California I can't remember the name of the house,but Mom told my little sister and I go get the picnic basket so we went to get the picnic basket when we got back my little brother was gone he was two years old..My little sister got into more arguments with my mom until she ran off she was about seven -ten years old and Mom was drinking heavier dosage's of day when I was watching mom at the park because she was wobbling there I saw the same male who I figured out was Percy's step dad who was also drinking and he went to my mom and put a gun to her head and pulled the trigger so this is names and what not I presume that you have a few questions before I leave camp for a while"?  
She had her mouth wide open so I said "Sis you'r going to get a bug in your mouth if you don't close it".Then she asked "why were you not here and where were you?I told her "roaming about other countries meeting with other g-I mean people ya I mean people not gods or anything"I said while laughing nervously I also said "bye i'll be back in a day to cool things off or you to forget mostly the former".I started to walk toward Artemis and waved a nervous hi as I was walking I could kinda see Melody shaking her head wonder why.I was speaking to Artemis about leaving for a few days Melody and Perseus can take care of things and don't worry I won't be far just a hours walk from reluctantly I was walking toward camps boundary I looked around then I called Isis for some assistance .  
The monsters were defiantly not greek or roman so I made an educated guess that it was Horus to see if my powers were good with magic,but he also made sure no one was around...I heard a yell something that sounded suspiciously like "Here we go again susie"**(I got the idea off of ranma)** So I yelled back which was childish "wacko it's important to know the rules you are from Brooklyn no"? I had a feeling that things were about to get messy so I decided to attack even if my demigod senses were trying to tell me something is wrong I yelled "Hapi,u-wa ey pweh (Hapi arise and attack from serpents shadow)"I felt extremely tired when I was hit by a Sphinx that looked like a lion with a ram head I heard Isis saying Crisosphinx then I blacked out..

* * *

no ones POV  
Alexandria was very tired even by Isis standards but she kept fighting to prevent everyone who is greek/roman from pain even though she was hurting herself but she did one more spell which caused all monsters to turn into sand and blow yelled Isfet Hi-Di all creatures and then she put them all into her own little part of the du-at .She blacked out from a Crisosphinx attacking her luckily Hapi was still there and killed it last thing she remembered was being put on a stretcher again and heading toward the hunters camp.  
**Thalia"s POV**  
I found Alexandria in the forest with a giant that exploded when I looked at it weird huh,but it seems like it was protecting her but her eyes fluttered open for a minute and said"Fah" then she passed out again.  
I ran off to get Artemis because whatever she said made me run off to get I found Artemis I attempted to say "Alexandria pant is pant hurt pant again".Artemis looked alarmed and told me "go get Melody or Percy to go pick her up and go with them to show the way".So I went to go find one of them and found Melody at the archery range shooting targets.I yelled at her "go and help me get Alexandria she got hurt again".She said "okay let me get some ambrosia and nectar and maybe a stretcher".As she walked off I heard a clang and a Hi-Di I guess Alexandria woke up in her little spot in the forest,but why the odd words then I heard a explosion and monster goo which looked suspiciously like Alexandria started to walk towards us much to our surprise,but it sounded like she was having a mental conversation because she said "is"I couldn't hear the first part "why are Crisosphinx hear aren't they supposed to be in Egypt and I am so so tired from those -ells"again I couldn't hear the first part Melody with Percy heard the explosion and ran hear but Percy fell or tripped .So I looked at Melody "Alexandria woke and is coming here she is at least a few meters North" I stated. Melody's reply was "What the Hades and she looks like a bloody mess".I agreed but didn't point that out she started to walk away because another monster that I never heard of came toward her I wanted to yell stop but I didn't and she mumbled something not audible something that sounded like N-dah and she pointed at she walked up to the weird creature and again said something sounded like Hi-Di it exploded as Alexandria sighed and said Fah and pointed at us again.I can walk again so I ran up to Alexandria and caught her,but she was in the forest so Thalia and Percy lifted her up and Melody brought a when we put her on a stretcher "can I go to the front of the camp for a minute need to check something"she said.I agreed but she has to do it under super vision when we got there though a bunch of monsters I never seen before was in a small group here.I asked one of the people with me "do you know these creatures"? Everyone but Alexandria said "no".Alexandria said "again really Anubis now you test me" with a tired expression and she pulled a kopesh out of nowhere and said Drowah towards us and we couldn't get much closer to also said "it's my battle not yours I trained for this in a state you guys can't go to and country"she charged and we were on the sideline watching I heard Percy say "this is useless why can't we help it's not like she angered the gods".I wonder why have we never heard of this type of monster then again celestial bronze couldn't hurt nether can our bows and what not the only one to seem to wound them is Alexandria after a few minutes was really tired but all the monsters were gone and she said Fah just before she passed out.


	11. The run away

At camp Half-Blood  
Annabeth is not taking Percy's leaving camp very good,but she did hear that he is still alive and when he went missing the new daughter of Zeus and my little step sister ran she was the main cause of Percy leaving.  
Dionysus was being himself without drinking and saying things like brats in Artemis hunt brats as guardian though I do like the daughter of Zeus.  
Chiron was not sure why Dionysus was saying that but he guessed that it was the hunters he was talking about.

* * *

At hunters camp  
When Percy,Melody,and Thalia started to rush Alexandria to the infirmary when they heard Alexandria was saying "Hi again Sadie,Carter,and Isis how was your day I am very tired"."I know no using to much words but friends didn't have right equipment or powers and you know my fatal flaw".Thalia who was nearest said to the others "what the Hades apparently a person is talking to her from her sleep and she met with them before".Percy and Melody said "I agree"Melody went on "remember Thals when she said Hi my name is Alexandria but call me Alex".The guardians and Thalia laughed.  
Alexandria's conversation  
"Hi again Sadie,Carter,and Isis how was your day I am very tired".Carter and Sadie said "Hi our day is going fine,but you are very beaten up from you two battles yesterday""Haven't I told you before not to use so much words or you evaporate"Isis said "I know no using to much words but friends didn't have right equipment or powers and you know my fatal flaw also they couldn't hurt it anyway celestial bronze".Isis said "Well you know the consequence you are currently in a coma for two days and after this talk three days because of energy you already been asleep for two days so three more days after this talk".Alexandria said "okay,but no more tests for me to prove myself to the other gods/goddesses"?They replied "I am pretty sure you have earned their respect from using so much power and living you have ours".Then they said "bye Alex time for your very long nap and Thalia is currently worrying because you won't wake up".Alexandria said "bye guys"  
Thalia's POV  
After we got Alexandria to the infirmary Percy came by with his hood up (We got new jackets from Chaos) hiding from the hunters since they like to to do 'small' pranks on him and she told me her 'little' secret she ran off and got beat up from whatever it was...((Time skip))After two or three days and I am watching Alexandria like a hawk she started to move a little bit so I ran to get Percy and Melody but surprisingly they were near by and saw me running towards catching my breath I said "Alexandria"pant"Is moving"pant ,then we started to run toward the infirmary and guess what Alexandria is standing and looking down right murderess toward something I have no idea then she ran off to some place apparently her hiding spot cause no one knew where it was other than me cause I showed her where it was so I decided to have a talk with my the way there though I saw a pack of hell hounds just my luck and they were trying to sneak up on Alexandria just as they started to pounce though Alexandria had a throwing knife in one a dagger in the other and an arrow in the other one,But the last hell hound was a bit bigger so she decided to use her sword with a greek lettering on it saying shadow.I watched in awe because of her skill she slashed and hacked at the stupid thing then said or rather yelled at me to come and help so I started to run toward her and throw lighting at it but the lightning bolt just bounced off it's was a dagger followed by a arrow which wasn't the hunters and it blew up like a pinata then Melody came along and so did Percy and said "can't get a break from monsters Thals"?they joked.  
Unknowingly to them Alexandria was walking away for fear of that Thalia and the hunters were going to beat her up.

* * *

NO one's POV  
Alexandria is walking away,Percy is having a conflict with his love life,Melody is thinking of something as always little did they know Alexandria was going to her old abusive step dad and left a note at Artemis tent saying "I'll be back in about a month to see how much less monsters attract to you guys and also tell them not to try to find me while I am out here in the world I will not be found even if you look and please don't you don't know what you are getting yourself into a war with some people I angered and they are kinda out to k- I mean hurt me" She put the note near the door so Artemis will find after a day had a calender to mark the days when she made it at the house her step dad was there and pulled her inside quickly and stated to beat torture was very 'fun' if you count almost drowning getting cut by a mortal knife and almost braking your bones fun.  
Alexandria's POV  
I left a note saying I would be gone about a month and don't look for me and yadda yadda yadda I found the horrid place I was looking for and not that I wanted to be here I just needed to get my mind off things like Thalia and the hunt and this was the only place I knew about I came here knowing fully well that my step dad Percy step dad Paul when he wasn't with Sally Jackson for work came here and enjoyed me being tortured with his weapons and water tanks and all that 'fun' stuff his smell was horrible when he came home picture smelly Gabe when he was drunk this is five times worse soo the gods can't hunt me here.I started to kick and scream when he dunked me into the water tank knowing full well that I could drown and pulled me out just as I lost oxygen then he got a knife and said here comes the fun part with a sarcastic grin on his neighborhood couldn't hear anything because the house I was in was sound prrof so he can torture me till I run away from this place again and he knew it so he made sure and double locked all the doors and windows.I thought great know I can be here for longer than a month while they (hunters,Guardians,and anyone who actually cared about her in a sense) started to look for her they would think this house was in reality it is very occupied with this weirdo and I I thought just as the knife started to carve 'you will feel pain forever'on my arm while Paul was laughing insanely.I started to scream to run but when I fell asleep he tied me on a chair really tightly so I could only scream and kick.

* * *

**Author's note should Artemis and Percy get together and is the chapters to short?  
****I do not own Rick Riordan and his characters only ones that belong to me is Melody and Alexandria also the one who betrayed Percy Erik Mathews.I will also start a new book that is a Percy X Artemis reading the titans curse with demigods popping up every now and then.**


End file.
